Various devices have been proposed to slice soft food articles such as tomatoes. The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,784, 4,184,397 4,254,678, and 4,302,997 all use a rack of stationary parallel spaced blades and a pushing device to push the food article through the blades to perform the slicing operation. In all of these devices the food article is pushed across a stationary table while being cut by the blades. The pushing of the food article across the stationary table increases the force necessary to pass the food article through the blades and in the case of soft food items such as tomatoes causes damage and distortion to the food item thus making it less aesthetically pleasing. The object of this invention is to create a food slicing device using a stationary rack of parallel spaced blades where the food article is not pushed across a stationary table but carried by a carrier plate through the cutting blades, thus eliminating the damage and distortion to the food item.